Amar y Morir III Mi Paraiso Personal
by Lebasi-Aleinad
Summary: RENESME CULLEN ES LA HIJA DE EDWARD Y BELLA CULLEN, PROPIETARIOS DE LA COORPORATIVA CULLEN DE LA CUAL SU HIJA ESTÁ A CARGO, DESPUÉS DE CONOCER DE TODA LA VIADA A JACOB JOSUÉ BLACK, Y DE UNA LARGA RELACIÓN EN LA QUE LLEVAN 2 AÑOS CASADOS, SU MATRIMONIO SE VE AFECTADO POR LA PERFECTA VIDA QUE CREEN QUE LLEVAN Y DAN A CONOCER Y POR LA SOMBRA DE PERSONAS DE SU PASADO..
1. Chapter 1

**_El despertador sonó como era de costumbre, extendí mi mano para interrumpir ese molesto ruido, Jacob, mi esposo desde hace dos años comenzó a removerse a mi lado, abrí mis ojos y me levanté, hoy era un día pesado en el trabajo, tenía reuniones hasta la tarde y luego tomaría un vuelo hasta Estados Unidos, llegábamos justo a tiempo para los tres años de Mery, la pequeña hija de Eli y Max._**

**_Caminé hasta la cocina y como todas las mañanas coloqué el café en la cafetera y un nuevo filtro, vivíamos en un gran pent-house en una de las zonas mas privilegiadas de Londres, el apartamento era hermoso, estaba el toque de la abuela en cada rincón. Toda mi vida era una rutina, levantarme, encender la cafetera, irme a duchar y vestirme con uno de los diseños de la tia Alice para ir a la oficina; por otro lado, Jacob Josué hacia exactamente lo mismo, solo que él siempre se quedaba un poco mas de tiempo en la cama._**

**_-Buenos días – dijo cuando yo iba saliendo de la ducha, él apenas se estaba levantando, estaba segura que hasta me lo dijo con los ojos aun cerrados_**

**_-Buenos días – le respondí y entre a mi vestidor, esta vez elegí un hermoso traje de verde, era sencillo, los diseños que Alice me había hecho no eran nada despampanantes, siempre modelos que daban aires a alta sociedad, que resaltaban mi figura, me terminé de vestir y Jacob entró a buscar su ropa con una taza de café, por lo menos ya podía ver sus ojos abiertos, me senté en mi peinadora para comenzar a maquillarme, podía ver por un de los espejos a mi esposo, aún me parecía increíble que estuviera casada, y que viviera en un apartamento así en Londres, y manejara la corporativa Cullen; mi papá me dio el cargo hace poco menos de un año, y estaba trabajando más duro que nunca para demostrarles a la junta directiva que no estaba en el sillón más grande porque era Renesme Cullen_**

**_-¿Puedes avisarle a Jared a qué horas Tom tendrá el avión listo para despegar?- dijo mientras se quitaba su camisa de dormir, no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver esos abdominales, y esos brazos y su espalda perfectamente formada; dejé eso a un lado, Jared era el asistente personal de Jacob, ahora que tenía varios talleres automotrices aquí en Londres y estaba abriendo varios por toda Europa no tenía mucho tiempo de nada_**

**_-Le diré a Kim que se comunique con Tom y con Jared; aún no sé que agenda tenga para hoy, solo sé que estoy al topa_**

**_-Yo estoy en las mismas condiciones – hablo mientras se quitaba su toalla y se quedaba en pura ropa interior … Respira Nessie, es tarde tienes que apresurarte nunca vas a llegar a tiempo si sigues viendo su gran .. su gran..- No debí tomar tanto anoche_**

**_-¿A qué horas llegaste no me di cuenta?_**

**_-Poco después de las dos de la mañana, el juego se extendió y estaba Seth con nosotros, ya sabes cómo se pone, luego tuve que llevarlo a su apartamento después no se podía mantener de pie_**

**_-Ok – Jacob llegaba muy tarde a casa siempre, tenía una vida social que mantener al igual que yo, pero casi nunca íbamos a eventos juntos, las amistades de Jacob eran su tio Seth que estaba mas loco que una cabra y Aiden el hermano de Eli los gemelos de la tia Rose_**

**_Terminé de colocar un poco de pintalabios y salí de ahí, no podía concentrarme con Jacob en ropa interior, tenía algunas cosas que arreglar para llevar a la oficina aún, y ya se me estaba haciendo tarde, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, aun no estaba completamente arreglada pero estaba presentable y fui a abrir_**

**_-Nessie – entró Kim – Acaban de aceptar el contrato con esa pequeña empresa en Brasil, los hoteles serán de corporación Cullen si nos vamos directamente hasta allá y cerramos la oferta antes que llegue otra persona – dijo sin respirar_**

**_-Ok Kim, primero que todo cálmate_**

**_-Renesme ¿Cuál crees que es mejor? – Jacob entró al recibidor con solo el pantalón de su traje, y sin abrochar, mostrando dos corbatas, una verde y otra azul, que difícil elección las dos eran hermosas, miré mi traje – La verde – le dije, así los dos íbamos a combinar aunque no nos viéramos sino hasta la tarde_**

**_-Gracias, Hola Kim – miré a Kim, la pobre aún no recuperaba su color y ahora parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de las orbitas - ¿Cómo estas hermosa?_**

**_-Jacob – dijo con una tonta sonrisa- muy bien ¿y tu? – Jacob puso su sonrisa de hombre irresistible y le dijo – muy bien después de verte, hablamos en un momento tengo que terminar antes de que Jared venga y me lleve a rastras a la oficina, se dio media vuelta y nos dejó ver su hermoso trasero_**

**_-Ok, como te iba diciendo Kim, acompáñame – fuimos de nuevo a la habitación principal, abrí un cofre con joyería y mientras escogía comencé a pensar la estrategia – Si no llego a tiempo a la fiesta de Mery, Eli me matará, y luego Rosalie me revivirá para matarme de nuevo y así serán con mi mama con Alice y con la abuela René así que es mala idea que vaya en este momento a Brasil. ¿Puedes comunicarte con el dueño de esa cadena de hoteles?- esa era la empresa que corporativas Cullen iba a devorar básicamente, teníamos hoteles en casi todas partes del mundo, pero no en Brasil, y esta era una oportunidad única, aunque teníamos que hacer una inversión inicial grande para colocar esos hoteles a la misma altura de los demás de la compañía, las ganancias proyectadas eran las más altas; por suerte del destino el dueño de esa pequeña cadena de hoteles era Nahuel, un viejo amigo de Esme que trabajaba en la casa que siempre visitamos cuando estábamos de vacaciones_**

**_-Ya me comuniqué con él, estaba un poco ocupado, dijo que se comunicará con nosotros cuando este libre_**

**_-Ok Kim, pásamelo inmediatamente cuando te hable, interrumpe cualquier cosa en la que este, esto es mucho mas importante – termine de arreglarme, puse un pequeño broche de perlas en mi cabello agarre mi maletín – Nos vemos después Jacob – dije asomándome al vestidor y salimos del apartamento._**

**_La mañana estuvo llena con reuniones de la junta directiva, eso era algo agotador_**

**_-Ok Nessie – dijo Kim – este es un almuerzo de caridad ofrecido por esas damas de sociedad que tienen la cara estirada – dijo Kim cuando estábamos entrando a mi auto – Va a estar la prensa así que tu tia Alice te a dejado un vestido hermoso para que luzcas – yo aún no entendía como la tia Alice se enteraba de mi agenda antes que yo, estaba segura que tenia visiones del futuro o algo por el estilo – y deja esa cara de cansada – ok, no podía porque lo estaba, había sido uno de los meses mas duros de mi vida, demasiado trabajo y horas sin dormir, y esas reuniones me dejaban agotada – la prensa te adora Nessie, así que pon tu mejor sonrisa y deslúmbralos a todos_**

**_-Aun no se comunica Nahuel? – pregunté preocupada_**

**_-No, y Carl, el delegado que mandaste para proponer la oferta a Brasil, dijo que había otra pequeña corporativa con los ojos puestos en los hoteles, aún no se sabe quién está detrás, Carl está trabajando en eso cuando tenga su informe completo te lo envía… No te preocupes Ness ese asunto saldrá bien_**

**_-Si no sale bien, la junta directiva le pedirá a mi papa mi cabeza en bandeja de plata…_**

**_-Señora Black ya vio usted las fotos que salieron de su esposo? – estaba que ahorcaba a esa mujer de la prensa amarillista, no había visto fotos de nadie porque sencillamente mi vida era muy ocupada para ver estúpidas fotos de Jacob haciendo estupideces en la prensa amarillista_**

**_-Oh no Lydia – le dije con mi mejor sonrisa- e estado muy ocupada trabajando, ha sido una semana un poco difícil_**

**_-Al parecer para Jacob también, en las fotos salía bailando en el Strand Palace muy cariñosamente con esa famosa modelo_**

**_-Oh si, mi Jake es tan buen bailarín! – dije riendo_**

**_-Y anoche salió de una casa a altas horas de la madrugada con un señor en su espalda, ¿sabía usted eso?_**

**_-Si – dije agradeciendo que eso si me lo hubiese contado – estaba con su grupo de amigos en una partida de póker y al parecer se le fueron las copas, ese señor con el que salió es su tio_**

**_-Y puede explicarnos esas bailarinas semi desnudas que salieron después de que Jacob arrancó en su auto_**

**_-Nesiie- volteé a ver a Kim q me llamaba desde atrás señalando su celular- te hablan de Brasil_**

**_-Discúlpame Lydia, estaba esperando esta llamada…._**

**_-Y? – preguntó Kim después de que colgué con Nahuel_**

**_-Me aseguró que le están haciendo una mejor oferta, lo mejor que pude sacar fue tiempo, quedamos en que no iba a aceptar la oferta de la otra compañía hasta que yo no me presentara personalmente y mejorara mi oferta original, así que habla con Tom – el piloto del avión – y dile que de Estados Unidos salimos a Brasil, organiza el itinerario, dile a Carl que haga hasta lo imposible por descubrir que le están ofertando a Nahuel, y Kim te pido un favor, no como tu jefe, sino como amiga, acompáñame, últimamente siento que no puedo más con mi vida y tu me das ánimos para seguir adelante, podremos ir de compras a Rio, te va a encantar_**

**_-Nessie – dijo preocupada –es solo por un tiempo que estas llena de trabajo, pero no te agobies, después de esto le demostraras a todos que si eres capaz, y las aguas tomarán su cause_**

**_-Lo sé, entonces me acompañas?_**

**_-Arreglaré todo para estar en Brasil antes que llegues, y así instalarnos , deberíamos ir con Jacob, ir con ese hombre a la playa debe ser un completo espectáculo – dijo riendo_**

**_-Kim, tu solo quieres llevar a Jacob porque sabes que no se despega de Jared, por cierto.. Esta mañana dijo que te dijera que te comunicaras con Jared para darle la hora en que de irnos a Estados Unidos, se me había olvidado por completo_**

**_-Lo sé – dijo ella con una sonrisa de complicidad – Jared me llamó esta mañana preguntándome la hora, dijo algo acerca de que no se podía confiar en que Jacob recordara algo después de una noche de copas_**

**_-¿Qué haríamos nosotros sin ustedes?- le pregunté_**

**_-Tú tienes una vida perfecta Nessie, ese fue el título del reportaje que hicieron en esa revista_**

**_Si, la vida perfecta de la familia Black-Cullen, el empresario Jacob Black y la mujer de negocios Renesme Cullen llevan una vida perfecta en su hermoso apartamento en el centro de la ciudad … comenzaba a decir el reportaje, no le presté mucha atención, la verdad creo que no lo había terminado de leer, solo recuerdo la tarde perdida entre fotos y preguntas tontas, y como Kim tuvo que comprar comida orgánica para llenar el refrigerador y la alacena, en el apartamento nunca se cocinaba, Jacob y yo siempre comíamos por fuera y él llegaba siempre después de la hora de cenar, yo comía lo que Kim pedía a los restaurantes. El tiempo en la tarde voló literalmente, deje todo pausado para comenzar a trabajar en otra oferta para Nahuel, y poder estar un poco más tranquila, en la fiesta de Mery…._**

**_-Así que ¿Por qué no pasan la noche aquí?- me preguntó Eli mientras terminábamos de ordenar un poco la casa, la fiesta había sido todo un éxito y ahora solo había desorden y mas desorden, toda la familia se había ido, mañana era día de escuela para Antonella lila y Maddy así que no se podían quedar hasta tarde, y los abuelos estaban cansados por tanta energía así que solo quedábamos Eli la pequeña Mery que estaba dormida con su cara llena de pastel de chocolate, Max el hijo de Angela y Ben y esposo de Eli, Jacob que estaban tomando unas copas y hablando de negocios en la sala, y yo, era diferente ver la vida de Eli, ella era maestra de escuela, y Max era cirujano plástico, trabajaba en la clínica del abuelo que también pertenecía a la cooperación Cullen._**

**_-Esta bien Eli, aunque mis padres ya habían arreglado el cuarto en la casa y Leah quería que también nos quedáramos allá_**

**_-Lo sé, por eso estas en un punto neutro, ni con tu familia ni con la de él… El cuarto de invitados lo preparé esta mañana así que ya no te puedes negar…. ¿puedes guardar el resto de pastel en la nevera?, voy a ver si Mery despertó, no le gusta estar tan sucia por tanto tiempo, si se quedó dormida solo fue por todas las energías que perdió_**

**_Agarré el pastel y abrí la puerta del refrigerador, y quedé impresionada, este era un poco más pequeño que el mío y tenía demasiada comida, bueno, no demasiada solo lo normal en una familia, recordaba que cuando vivía con mis padres se mantenía así también, y la idea de mi familia perfecta comenzó a rodar por mi cabeza…. Mi vida perfecta consistía en levantarme temprano, hacer café, arreglarme para ir a la oficina, si Jacob iba a comer llegar un poco más temprano a casa para calentar la comida que enviaran del restaurant y comer en nuestro lujoso comedor en silencio, a menos que hubiese algo importante que resaltar sobre nuestros trabajos, y si Jacob no iba a cenar como era costumbre, comía cualquier cosa que Kim enviara, adelantaba un poco de trabajo, veía las noticias en la sala y luego me iba a dormir básicamente… una vida perfecta bastante solitaria_**

**_-Ya estaba despierta – entró Eli de nuevo a la cocina – Max la está bañando, es una suerte que sean tan unidos, porque e visto que algunos amiguitos de Mery no se las llevan muy bien con sus papas_**

**_-Lo sé, pero creo que a nosotras tampoco nos sucedió eso, éramos muy unidas con nuestros papas_**

**_-Sí, voy a preparar la cena, y tu te sientas ahí y me cuentas todo lo que no me has contado, llevamos mucho sin hablar_**

**_-Lo sé – dije con culpabilidad, generalmente siempre encontraba mensajes en mi contestadora de la familia- y la verdad es que no hay mucho que contar, mañana viajo a Brasil a cerrar un trato con Nahuel ¿te acuerdas de él?_**

**_-Nahuel de Brasil, él que trabajaba en esa Isla cuando íbamos de vacaciones y se le escurría la baba cada vez que salías en traje de baño?_**

**_-Jajajaja! – eso si que no lo recordaba, pero por esa época Nahuel era bastante baboso- Había olvidado eso, gracias por recordármelo, podría sacar ventaja_**

**_-¿Sacar ventaja? – preguntó Jacob Josué entrando a la cocina_**

**_-Si, estábamos hablando de Nahuel y recordando como botaba la baba cuando Nessie salía en traje de baño_**

**_-Nahuel… ¿El dueño de la cadenas de hoteles de Brasil? – me pregunto mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes del desayunador_**

**_-Si, mañana me veré con él, esa información puede ayudarme en algo – le dije y Eli dejó el cuchillo y la zanahoria a un lado para mirarme asustada_**

**_-¿Qué? – pregunté, ella frunció el ceño, se veía confundida y ahora los tres lo estábamos_**

**_-Aquí viene esta princesita que huele a su champo de escarchita – Max entró a la cocina con Mery recién bañada en sus brazos y un traje de princesa estilo pijama, sin duda alguna un modelo de Alice_**

**_-Hola bebe- dijo Eli y volvió a su trabajo – creo que esta noche tardará un poco la cena cielo, aún faltan muchas cosas por hacer y apenas estoy comenzando – Max se acercó y le dejo un beso en la mejilla a Eli, sentí algo raro, una puntada de celos, Jacob nunca hacía eso conmigo, y bueno.. yo la verdad nunca pelaba una zanahoria para hacer la cena, gire un poco mi cara y vi a Jacob, estaba con su celular concentrado en algo_**

**_-Deja eso, seguro debes estar cansada, pediré una pizza – le dijo Max, dejó a Mery en el suelo y salió de la cocina_**

**_-Menos mal – suspiro Eli – la verdad estoy muy cansada_**

**_Mery caminó con pasos torpes hasta donde estaba sentado Jake, y le haló del pantalón, el por fin dejó su teléfono a un lado y la sentó en sus piernas, se veían tan tiernos, ella comenzó a jugar con su nariz y él le hacía muecas extrañas_**

**_-Así que – dijo Eli y voltee asustada, estaba perdida viendo como jugaba ese par- Mañana se van a Brasil_**

**_-Solo yo, Jacob tomará un vuelo comercial a Londres – le aclaré, Jacob había desistido de la idea de ir, al parecer tenían algunos problemas con sus empresas – Me dijiste que cuando salieras de vacaciones ibas a pasar una temporada en Londres, tengo todo preparado para ti y para Mery, le dije a Kim que nos hiciera un itinerario para ir a los lugares mas divertidos, ¿te vas a quedar un mes verdad?_**

**_-¿Qué?...no, Max no tiene vacaciones si vamos será solo por una semana, no puedo estar tanto tiempo alejada de él, y no creo que a Mery le guste la idea_**

**_-Tendré que decirle a Kim que arregle el itinerario a una semana entonces_**

**_Después de la pizza y unas bromas muy malas de Max, y de abrir todos los regalos que le habían dejado a Mery nos fuimos a dormir, la habitación de invitados no era como la de nuestro apartamento, la cama era mas pequeña, pero por una noche esto estaría bien._**

**_-Buenas noches – le dije a Jacob apagando la lámpara que estaba del lado donde estaba acostada_**

**_-Buenas noches – respondió él y todo quedó en completo silencio y total oscuridad….._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**-¿Segura que tienes todo? – preguntó por quinta vez Kim**_

_**-Si, ahora tu relájate, tienes estas horas para olvidarte del mundo, bajar a la playa del hotel y broncear tu blanco trasero así que no te preocupes**_

_**-Ok, entonces tiene estas horas para hablar con Nahuel, mostrarle tu blanco trasero y hacer que firme el contrato que preparaste, así que si me preocupo. El representante de la otra compañía aún sigue por aquí Nessie, así que si aparece tu solo usas tus encantos**_

_**-Como siempre Kim, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, mañana tendremos su firma en el papel, y estaremos movilizando todo para comenzar las remodelaciones, me voy se me hace tarde**_

_**Nahuel quiso tener una entrevista informal conmigo junto a la playa tomando unas margaritas, así que como yo era la interesada tuve que aceptar, me puse el mejor traje de baño que Kim había empacado, los accesorios que mi tía había recomendado, y mucho bloqueador, me encantaba mi blanco trasero tal y como estaba**_

_**Nahuel estaba esperándome en el lobby del hotel, era unos años mayores que yo, pero sufría de esa maldición de los hombres, entre más viejos son más interesantes se vuelven.**_

_**-Renesme – dijo abriendo sus brazos en cuanto me vio – Es un gusto volver a verte**_

_**-Nahuel, lo mismo digo – le di un beso en la mejilla y tomé el brazo que me ofreció**_

_**-Tengo todo preparado para ti, una hermosa cabaña al aire libre junto a la playa, es algo sencillo que han construido esta mañana**_

_**-Eso estará bien, ¿te olvidaste de las margaritas? – le pregunte**_

_**-Por supuesto que no, así que antes de hablar de negocios dime algo, ¿Cómo esta tu familia?**_

_**-Muy bien Nahuel gracias por preguntar, antes de venir estuve con ellos, esta todo esplendido y marchando**_

_**Llegamos a la pequeña cabaña y ahí había alguien dándonos la espalda, ese porte me parecía conocido, pero no recordaba donde lo había visto antes**_

_**-Veo que nuestro invitado a llegado un poco mas temprano, pero no importa, Nessie, me tomé la libertad de invitar al representante de la otra compañía que me esta haciendo la oferta, le dije que llegara un poco mas tarde pero ya vez no fue mi intención**_

_**-No te preocupes Nahuel, me gustaría verle la cara cuando vea la hermosa oferta que tengo para ti aquí- dije levantando mi un poco el maletín y logrando sacarle varias carcajadas, ser encantadora, eso decía mi papa siempre**_

_**-Muy bien …. Sr – dijo un poco más alto – es un placer volver a verlo, quiero que conozca a la representante de la otra compañía**_

_**El Sr se volteo y yo casi me caigo de la impresión, era Alec, Alec Vulturi estaba parado enfrente de mí, con la misma cara de confusión que yo debía tener**_

_**-Sr Alec, esta es Renesme**_

_**-Si – dijo él y sentía mi corazón taladrar mi oídos- La conozco… Nessie ¿Cómo estás?**_

_**-Bien – dije como un susurro…. ¿Pero que me pasaba?, yo no era así, no había estudiado para que me temblaran las piernas cuando viera a Alec Vulturi, él ya no era nadie, su familia estaba más que muerta y enterrada en la cárcel o en la tierra… no tenía poder para hacernos daño – Estoy bien Alec – dije más fuerte y con una sonrisa, cualquiera no iba a ser que tuviera miedo**_

_**-Bueno que agradable coincidencia, así que se conocen, pero pasemos por favor y tomemos asientos**_

_**Nos sentamos y Nahuel me dejó entre ellos dos, perfecto así que venía la hora de la actuación**_

_**-No me imaginaba que fueras tu la que estuviera detrás de la otra oferta – comenzó Alec**_

_**-Ni yo me esperaba que fueras tu el que estuviera haciendo conspiraciones bajo la mesa con este caballero – dije y señale a Nahuel**_

_**-Oh! – dijo él con cara de inocente- mi único propósito es retirarme del negocio con el dinero suficiente para poder vivir por el resto de mi vida… así que hagan su mejor oferta señores**_

_**-Bueno – dije yo – yo no me considero un señor en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero creo .. no más bien estoy segura que este papel que tengo aquí – dije colocando el maletín en mis piernas – es una hermosa e irresistible oferta a la cual ud no se puede negar Nahuel**_

_**-Eso si que me interesa, ahora dígame algo, la oferta es tan hermosa e irresistible como usted? – reí ante el comentario tan baboso de Nahuel – La oferta la hice yo así que digamos que si Nahuel- le respondí y saqué el contrato que habíamos preparado. –Toma tu irresistible oferta**_

_**-Ok, ¿es un poco grande?- dijo tomándolo en sus manos**_

_**-Si, lo redacté yo misma, quería explicarte bien todos los puntos, Alec, ¿me acompañarías a dar un paseo por la playa?, mientras Nahuel lee el contrato, sé por varias fuentes que tu ya hiciste tu oferta**_

_**-Por supuesto, si hubiese sabido que era tu la que estaba ofertando, habría hecho las cosas de otra manera – se levanto y me extendió su mano, no quería tomar sol, pero era algo necesario obligar a Nahuel a que leyera el contrato hoy, y que lo firmara hoy, no me confiaba con Alec**_

_**Me quité los tacones que llevaba, me coloqué los lentes de sol y el gran sombrero, respire profundo para hacer mi mejor actuación… Encantadora Nessie sé encantadora, me quité el pequeño vestido que llevaba, dejando ver el hermoso traje de baño negro que llevaba, y un pareo, anudé una pequeña pañoleta en mi cadera y salimos de la pequeña cabaña, sabía que Nahuel no había dejado de observarme en ningún momento, y supuse que aún verme en traje de baño era su debilidad, Alec permanecía estoico, pero con una pequeña sonrisa de admiración**_

_**-Así que ya ganaste – fue lo primero que dijo Alec**_

_**-No entiendo**_

_**-Ya sabes, la cara que puso Nahuel cuando te vio, como recibió tu contrato, estoy segura que cuando entremos de nuevo allí, ya tendrá su firma en él, eres una buena contrincante, yo no tengo tus.. tus cualidades por así decirlo**_

_**-Lo sé – dije riendo – me alegra que aceptes tu derrota como todo un caballero**_

_**-Siempre e sido un caballero cuando se trata de ti – dijo, claro, cuando se trata de mi, de resto a violado y a mandado a esas mujeres a los barcos que su familia tenía para tratarlas como esclavas**_

_**-Lo sé – dije solamente, estábamos caminando por la orilla de la playa cuando un señor con una cámara se nos acercó, perfecto estúpidos fotógrafos me habían seguido hasta Brasil**_

_**-Renesme! – gritó otro - ¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿Quién es este señor?**_

_**Ahora si que estaba incomoda, Alec trataba de caminar más rápido y tapar su cara, él no estaba acostumbrado a esto**_

_**-Señores porfavor, mi amigo y yo estábamos en una charla les agradecería que se retiraran antes de que acuda a la seguridad del hotel – ellos siguieron con sus fotos, nada los detenia nunca**_

_**-Alec creo que es mejor que volvamos no van a parar – le dije y lo tomé de la mano, estaba caminando demasiado rápido, cuando sentí que algo impactó en mi cabeza y caminé hacia atrás tocando el agua, perdí por un momento el equilibrio y caí, pero Alec fue rápido y me agarro en el aire se puso debajo de mi y yo caí sobre el…. Perfecto ahora el traje de baño estaba completamente mojado**_

_**-Lo siento – le dije y me levanté muy rápido – algo golpeo mi cabeza – un perro llegó hasta nuestro lado y tomó al causante del alboroto … un freesbee era una arma mortal**_

_**-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos como habías dicho**_

_**Cuando entramos en la cabaña Nahuel estaba dejando el lapicero en una pequeña mesa, había firmado el contrato, nos miró con curiosidad, claro… estábamos empapados los dos, mi cabello estaba arruinado**_

_**-Tuvimos un pequeño accidente – dijo Alec- así que ¿Qué decisión tomaste?**_

_**-Bueno sr Alec, su oferta era muy llamativa, pero Renesme me mostrado una hermosa y sexy oferta a la que no me pude negar – Baboso… yo no había dicho sexy – y acabo de firmar el contrato, espero que esto no deje asperezas en nuestra relación a sido un placer conocerlo**_

_**-No se preocupe – dijo Alec- así que yo me retiro, no tengo más que hacer aquí y tengo un largo viaje a casa, así que fue un placer conocerlo también Nahuel – le extendió la mano y se despidieron – Nessie, fue muy agradable verla de nuevo – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró**_

_**-Perfecto!... ahora tenemos que celebrar esto Nessie- ya veía las intensiones en sus ojos**_

_**-Nahuel - subí mi mano y le mostré el anillo de comprimo y el aro de matrimonio en mi dedo – Felizmente casada**_

_**-¿Felizmente?, pensé que se iban a separar, digo ayer salieron esas fotos y el reportaje que Jacob estaba viendo a esas prostitutas en la fiesta – una puntada de dolor toco mi corazón**_

_**-¿Crees en todo lo que la prensa amarillista dice?... la verdad es que Jacob estaba ahí solo para llevar a su tio que estaba ebrio a la casa, y cuando llegó a nuestro apartamento me hizo el amor como nunca – mentí, estaba celosa y con rabia, eso era humillante, siempre tenía que estar defendiendo a Jacob de sus estupideces**_

_**-Bueno Nessie si tu lo dices**_

_**-Si lo digo – metí el contrato en el maletín y lo cerré de golpe, estaba enojada- Fue un placer hacer negocios, espere que mis abogados se coloquen en contacto con uds para los demás tramites hasta luego Nahuel….**_

_**Entré a la habitación del hotel, y dejé todo a un lado, había sido todo un éxito pero ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal?, decidí ir por el jacuzzi, y una botella de champagne, yo si podía celebrar mi éxito sola.**_

_**La idea de mi vida perfecta aún daba vueltas en mi cerebro, cuando me casé con Jacob jamás pensé que llegaríamos a este punto en la relación, en que no nos importaba absolutamente nada del otro, digo… en este momento no sabía ni en que parte del mundo se encontraba mi esposo ni con quien.**_

_**En cambio, ver a mi familia me recordaba lo que había perdido ese día, el peor día de mi vida, perdí mi bebe y perdí a Jacob para siempre…. Y ellos todos ellos en sus perfectas vidas, con sus amores viviendo plenamente, yo quería que en mi agenda figurara un concierto de piano, o un festival como en el que habían participado Lila Antonella y Maddy, o un partido de futbol el fin de semana, y tener que hacer galletas para recaudar fondos en la escuela, o buscar como loca el perfecto disfraz de halloween… en mi agenda solo figuraba mi trabajo.. en mi vida solo figuraba mi trabajo…**_

_**-¿Puede suponer que abriste la botella para celebrar el rotundo éxito?- preguntó Kim entrando a la habitación, ya había salido del jacuzzi y había dejado de lamentarme de mi vida, ahora estaba metida de lleno en cifras y proyecciones de venta de la nueva campaña de perfumes que saco una de las empresas del grupo**_

_**-Puedes suponerlo, el contrato ya lo firmo Nahuel, está dentro del maletín aun puedes decirle a los abogados que comiencen a hacer su trabajo, y dile a Carl que es el encargado de comenzar con el proyecto, pregúntale si tiene familia para trasladarla hasta aquí, va a pasar un buen tiempo por estos lados. Habla con Tom, dile que ponga a punto el avión quiero volver a Londres lo antes posible, comunícate con Jared y pregúntale que esta haciendo mi esposo, y hasta que horas tiene su agenda para mañana Kim por favor**_

_**-¿Alguna otra cosa?- preguntó, yo no había levantado mi cabeza de la computadora**_

_**-No por los momentos, primordial que arregles lo de Carl y lo del avión**_

_**Kim salió, y volvió a entrar en media hora, sabía que tenía todo listo, por eso la tenía junto a mí, aparte de ser muy buena amiga, era eficiente en su trabajo**_

_**-Sra trabajo, el contrato ya se los e enviado por fax a los abogados, Carl está buscando una casa para establecerse con su esposa y su pequeña hija; Tom tiene el avión listo ahora, así que solo esperamos por ti para volver a Londres, Jacob tiene libre mañana hasta temprano, pero Jared me hablo algo acerca de una cena organizada por esos empresarios con los que suele salir**_

_**-Ok – cerré la computador- me cambiaré de ropa y guardaré todo esto, estoy ansiosa por llegar a casa**_

_**-No ve cámbiate, yo ordeno y no perdemos tanto tiempo….¿Porque tanto apuro por llegar a Londres tan rápido?- preguntó cuando salí de nuevo con un traje**_

_**-No lo sé, me hace falta estar en casa y estar con mi esposo… ¿es que una esposa no va a querer eso?**_

_**-Una esposa normal si, pero ya sabes tu no entras en ese molde… eres un alma libre, eres un gran mujer Nessie, no todas podíamos llevar la corporación así y buscan nuevos negocios, aparte que eres la cara de muchas campañas de publicidad..**_

_**-No lo sé Kim, creo que e abandonado un poco a Jacob, y aun no e puesto en práctica ese curso intensivo que hice de cocina, mi nevera está constantemente vacía, así que voy a tratar de cambiar eso, ¿ya salieron los avisos de la nueva publicidad del perfume?**_

_**-Si, ya han salido en Londres, en España y en Estados unidos, algunas revistas quieren hacerte una entrevista especial en función al nuevo perfume – comenzó a decirme Kim mientras salíamos de la habitación – Algunos de la junta directiva quieren hablar contigo personalmente para felicitarte por tu triunfo, ya tu papa sabe, Nahuel se comunicó con él, tu mama llamó dijo que te había visto muy delgada y envió una receta de unas magdalenas a tu apartamento, tu abuela llamó, dijo que te veías hermosa en la nueva publicidad y que a tu abuelo le había parecido un poco extravagante pero que te apoyaba, Eli llamó, quiere ir a pasar unos días contigo a Londres y Anthony llamó, quiere darle ese nuevo perfume a Sophi están de aniversario**_

_**-Ok, dile al vicepresidente de los perfumes que me haga un informe sobre el impacto de la campaña, mañana lo atenderé en la oficina después del almuerzo, cancela todas las entrevistas con las revistas y canales de televisión lo único que buscas es como reacciono antes las estupideces de mi marido, diles a los de la junta directiva que estaré mañana temprano en Londres y convoca a una junta, quiero explicarle de que va el proyecto y algunas ideas que tengo antes del almuerzo, agradécele a mi mama y a los abuelos, dile a Eli que cuando quiera le mando a Tom para que la busque, y encuéntrale un perfume a Anthony para que no se ponga insoportable Kim por favor**_

_**-Anotado – dijo, la chica escribía casi todo lo que le decía en una pequeña agendita- ¿Algo mas?**_

_**-Si, libera mi agenda a las seis de mañana por favor, dile a Jared que libere la de Jacob a esa hora, la cena estará servida a las siete y media**_

_**-Ok, el auto nos espera entonces….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Así que, ya sabes que vas a preparar para la cena? – me pregunto Kim de nuevo**_

_**-No lo sé, tendré que ir al supermercado antes de pasar a cocinar, tal vez carne asada, es su favorita, o bueno lo era hace algunos años**_

_**-Carne asada suena bien, tienes la agenda libre para irte ya, son las cinco así que tienes suficiente tiempo para pasar de compras y hacer la cena y ponerte algo muy lindo sexy**_

_**-Gracias Kim – cerré el ordenador – no sé que haría sin ti, ¿Qué tenemos para mañana?**_

_**-Mañana Eli llega en el Cullen 2 – la familia tenía tres aviones, yo tenía el Cullen 1 y los dos que quedaban los usaba el resto de la familia – llegará en la noche, Jared la va buscar en la pista y la llevará hasta tu apartamento, ¿necesitas ayuda para arreglar su habitación?**_

_**-No, ya tengo todo listo para ella, ¿segura que Jacob no tiene mas nada en su agenda?**_

_**-Jared de aseguro que cancelara la cena con sus amigos, y su tio ni Aiden están aquí, así que no sé quien mas pueda retenerlo, lo tendrás esta noche en tu cama…. Como todas las noches – dijo Kim riendo**_

_**Pase por el supermercado, y compre todo lo necesario para hacer carne asada y esas magdalenas que preparaba mi mamá, esta noche recuperaría el amor de Jacob, e iríamos a la cama pero no como todas las noches, me aseguraría de ello….**_

_**Todo estaba listo, incluso había adornado la mesa con velas, un buen vino, la música que había recomendado Eli, yo estaba divina con un vestido vaporoso y un escote sugestivo. Mire el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para las siete, así que me senté a ver que estaban pasando en las noticias, ah buena hora encendí el televisor, eran las nuevas noticias de farándula, y ahí estaban las imágenes que nos habían tomado en Brasil, incluso cuando nos caímos en el agua, y una gran anuncio con que yo le estaba siendo infiel a mi esposo.**_

_**-Ustedes pensarían en otro hombre estando con este – dijo la reportera y comenzaron a pasar fotos de Jacob haciendo ejercicios, caminando, en cenas muy elegantes.. que equivocados estaban todos, la puerta se abrió y yo apague eso rápido, no le había hablado a Jacob sobre eso, la verdad nisiqueira lo había visto despierto desde que llegue de Brasil, pero no iba a arruinar nuestra romántica cena con Alec y chismes**_

_**-hola – le dije asomándome al recibidor, él estaba dejando su chaqueta el maletín y las llaves del auto, se veía algo triste o eran ideas mías**_

_**-Hola – dijo y paso por mi lado directo al cuarto, lo seguí, nisiquiera había visto que el comedor tenía unas hermosas velas – Preparé la cena, hice carne asada…. ¿es tu favorita no?- le dije después de que no me contestaba**_

_**-Si creo …- dijo saliendo de la ducha – en un momento voy**_

_**Salí del vestidor, y comencé a servir, me sentía feliz aunque él estaba un poco distante, o era siempre así?, yo nunca era así de distante con él… o si?, terminé de servir y él salió, con una camisa blanca de manga corta y el pantalón de dormir, tenía esa expresión, era algo extraña**_

_**-¿Cocinaste tu?- preguntó mientras se sentaba**_

_**-Si, creo que podré hacerlo de ahora en adelante, me gusta cocinar para ti, espero que no lo haya hecho tan mal**_

_**-Esta bueno, la carne asada es uno de mis platos favoritos, gracias..**_

_**Pasamos toda la velada comiendo en silencio, yo no tenía absolutamente nada que decirle, y él a mi tampoco porque solo abrió su boca para comer**_

_**-Tu cocinaste, así que déjame lavar los platos a mí – dijo mientras se levantaba, aún con ese aire de tristeza**_

_**-Esta bien, iré a darme una ducha para ir a la cama – lo dije con doble sentido, pero creo que él lo vió con el sentido que no era**_

_**Saqué la lencería más poderosa que tenía, así como decía tia Aly, si con esto no hacíamos nada, jamás haríamos nada nunca, entré al baño y me la puse, esperé a que él entrara a la habitación, solté mi cabello, me vi por última vez en el espejo y salí, Jacob estaba acostado boca abajo, me asomé a su cara y ahí me di cuenta de que estaba completamente dormido**_

_**-Maldita sea! – dije con toda la rabia del mundo, la cena no había servido de nada; con todo el dolor en mi corazón me acosté…**_

_**El despertador volvió a sonar, me levanté y seguí la misma rutina de siempre, esta vez Jacob no me preguntó por el color de la corbata, simplemente se puso una que había escogido, hasta esta mañana no me había dado cuenta del espacio que había entre nosotros, era demasiado grande y estaba lleno de todas las cosas que nunca nos decíamos**_

_**Este día no tenía muchas reuniones pautadas, así que me daba tiempo para llegar a casa temprano y terminar de arreglar el cuarto para Eli y la bebe y un poco el apartamento, cuando estaba preocupada me calmaba ordenando cosas, así que hasta los cuadros que estaban un poco torcidos habían quedado perfectos. Decidí cambiar mi ropa y ponerme algo mas casual, era tonto pero quería demostrarle a Eli que teníamos una vida hermosa aquí en Londres, la puerta se abrió y Jared entró con una gran maleta**_

_**-Traje sana y salva a la reina y a la princesa – dijo en cuanto me vio**_

_**-Gracias Jared, puedes ponerla en la habitación de invitados porfavor – le dije señalando la maleta**_

_**-Nessie!- entró Eli con Mery dormida en sus brazos - ¿Dónde la puedo poner?**_

_**-El cuarto del fondo, mande a traer una cunita para que duermas tranquila en la cama, puedes dejarla ahí**_

_**-Oye Nessie!... estaba preguntándome si le podrías dar un día libre a Kim, es que tenía planeado invitarla a salir – dijo un Jared muy sonrojado**_

_**-Tu solo dime que día quieres y yo la dejo libre, y claro si ella quiere claro está**_

_**-Pues es que la idea es que sea una sorpresa, tu solo déjame organizar todo y luego te aviso vale?... y Jacob? Hace bastante tiempo que salió de la oficina**_

_**-No lo sé, no lo sabes tú que eres como si sombra ni idea de donde podrá estar**_

_**-Bueno vale… me tengo que ir despídeme de Eli**_

_**Cerré la puerta y ahí estaba Eli, con una sonrisa abriéndome sus brazos**_

_**-Aun no entiendo como fuiste capaz de dejar a Max solo**_

_**-Creo que vine en buen momento …. ¿y Jacob?**_

_**-no lo sé, debe estar con sus amigos, pero ven quieres algo de comer? O de tomar?**_

_**-No, mi mama había preparado unos bocadillos para el viaje, y con eso tengo.**_

_**Hablamos horas y horas, recordamos viejos tiempos y hablamos del presente, de los planes de la familia, ya eran la una de la mañana cuando nos fuimos a acostar, y Jacob aún no llegaba, fui a darme una ducha y cuando salí él estaba entrando al apartamento**_

_**-Buenas noches – dijo entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta – ¿Por qué me esperaste despierta?**_

_**-No lo estaba haciendo, Eli llegaba hoy te acuerdas? – Estaba borracho, olía a coñac- estuvimos hablando unas horas en el sofá y no nos dimos cuenta lo tarde que era, mañana ella cocinara para nosotros, así que te agradecería que vinieras a almorzar aquí**_

_**-No puedo, mañana viajo a Italia, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré allá voy a cerrar un negocio importante, encontramos un buen terreno para construir otra sucursal**_

_**-Jacob, Eli vino desde otro país a pasar tiempo con nosotros, sabes que te quiere mucho sería mucho pedir que estés un rato en casa?**_

_**-Yo no te pido nada a ti Renesme, para que tu no me pidas nada, yo no te obligo a hacer algo por mi, para que tu no me obligues a hacer algo por ti, yo no le pedí a Eli que viniera a inspeccionar como era nuestra vida, y no quiero quedarme aquí y aparentar lo que no somos- dijo con un tono muy frío- Mañana muy temprano me voy a Italia como ya te había dicho, y no sé cuando volveré**_

_**-¿Iras solo ? – no sé de dónde diablos salió esa pregunta, pero sentía miedo, lo estaba perdiendo, y seguro había otro**_

_**-Con Jared, él fue el que encontró el contacto con el terreno, buenas noches Renesme**_

_**Me acosté a su lado, pero sentía que estaba a kilómetros de distancia, y después de tantos tiempo volví a llorar en silencio…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**-¿Segura que podemos acompañarte?, por mi no hay problema en quedarnos un rato en la casa mientras vas a esa cena de beneficencia, y la verdad es que esas cosas no me gustan mucho Ness – dijo Eli, Jacob tenía cinco días en Italia, y sabía de él gracias a que Jared le contaba a Kim y Kim me contaba a mí.**_

_**-Lo sé Eli, pero no quiero ir sola, y Kim ya tiene todo preparado, nuestra ropa y todo incluso cuida a Mery, no dejes que vaya sola Eli, no lo podré soportar y la prensa me comerá viva**_

_**-Lo sé- dijo mirándome con ojos tristes- Vamos, pero no tardemos mucho, nunca e dejado a Mery con alguien que no sea de la familia**_

_**-Esta bien, gracias Eli, deberías venirte a vivir conmigo –dije mientras la abrazaba- Me siento tan rota por dentro**_

_**-Se ve en tus ojos que estas así Nessie, no sé muy bien que esté pasando con Jacob, pero derrepente siento una necesidad de ahorcarlo con mis propias manos – Eli estaba disgustada porque se había ido sin despedirse, y se estaba dando cuenta que nunca hablábamos- Pero no pensemos en eso, vamos tomemos una copa de champagne y hablemos con la prensa, estarán encantados de entrevistar a la hija de la gran Rosalie Cullen ¿no?**_

_**Terminamos de arreglarnos, Eli dejó todo preparado para que Kim cuidara a Mery y nosotras salimos al salón de hotel donde iba a ser el evento, era una gran cena de beneficencia, donde figuraba el apellido de la familia por todos lados por las donaciones que siempre hacíamos y nosotras éramos sus representantes, así que tia Alice se había esmerado en los hermosos vestidos que nos había dado. Eli vestía un vestido corto y straple muy llamativo, se veía hermosa y tenía un cuerpo envidiable a pesar de haber tenido una hija, sin duda gracias a los genes de la tia Rose**_

_**-Aun no entiendo como la tia Alice pudo darme algo a mi así, y a ti así – dijo señalando mi vestido- me siento desnuda y Max se va infartar cuando vea las fotos – no pude evitar reir, esto tenía tanta pinta de que la tia Rosalie había metido su pequeña narizita aquí**_

_**-Veras Eli, yo tengo 24 años... solo 24 años en mi mundo, para obtener lo que yo tengo, se necesita por lo menos tener 40 años, no vez que todos esos gerentes de bancos y de grandes empresas son viejos y amargados, ya han sufrido mucho en la vida, así que le pedí a la tía Alice que no me enviara nunca mas ropa para gente de nuestra edad, así que solo me diseñas cosas muy discretas serias y aburridas como dice ella, y así aparento mas edad de la que tengo y confían un poco mas en mí, es solo un truco, si salgo en un evento con algo como tu vestido, no me imagino a toda la junta directiva con sus caras largas por hacer algo tan indecoroso**_

_**-Así que yo me quito dos años con este vestido, y tu te pones algunos mas y aparentas ser una perra rigida**_

_**-Exacto, estas entendiendo, así que por eso estoy vestida con este traje súper conservador, y un moño bien apretado, si salgo con mi cabello suelto o con el semi recogido que llevas tu me quito más edad y no es productivo**_

_**Llegamos al hotel, dejamos los abrigos y teníamos que pasar para que nos tomaran fotos, los organizadores dejaron que pasara primero Eli, luego de algunas cortas entrevistas pudimos entrar al salo, estaba acostumbrada a estos eventos, pero Eli parecía una niña en una juguetería, miraba todo impresionada, por lo general siempre se resistía a salir a las galas de beneficencia cuando la abuela organizaba alguna**_

_**-Pensé que estas cosas no te gustaban – le dije en su oído y ella rió**_

_**-La verdad no, pero hay bastante lujo aquí, el salón es hermoso, y ahora qué hacemos?, esos reporteros se están acercando y..**_

_**-Hola Sr Black – Gissela, una de las reporteras que más odio me tenía se nos acercó con su veneno- me han dicho que Elizabeth Cullen está aquí… pero no me diga que es esta jovencita, tenía entendido que era un año mayor que usted y luce como una adolescente – estúpida**_

_**-Eli, ella es Gissela, es de la prensa así que seguro nos hará unas fotos o algo así como siempre no?**_

_**-No Sra Black, estoy grabando un especial, las fotos las tomamos cuando iban entrando, me acerqué a ustedes para enseñarle algo – sacó de su bolso un sobre y me lo entregó**_

_**-Saldrán mañana, y quería que las viera antes de que salieran y la sorpresa no fuera tan difícil- la miré con los ojos entrecerrados, el camarógrafo que estaba al lado comenzó a grabar, maldita sea ahora mas que nunca necesitaba que Kim me salvara de esto**_

_**-Voy por unas copas ya vengo- dijo Eli y desapareció de mi lado**_

_**-Ábrelas querida por favor – volvió a repetir Gissela, abrí el sobre y salieron de él varia fotografías de Jacob, estaba en Italia sin duda alguna, se veía hermoso mi esposo con esas bufandas de la nueva colección de Alice, seguí pasando las fotos pero era él mismo entrando a un hotel**_

_**-No entiendo ¿para que me muestras esto? – Sigue- me animo ella, seguí pasando las fotos hasta que ví que se acercaba a alguien, una mujer estaba de espaldas, solo podía ver su cabello medio rojizo, en otra de daban un abrazo, ya adentro del hotel ella metía su mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Jacob, luego el acercándose a ella, otra donde se estaban dando un beso demasiado apasionado, otra con el beso pero el tenia sus manos en el trasero de ella, y otra donde lo arrinconaba en el ascensor antes de que las puertas se cerraran….**_

_**-Ohhh! – fue lo que pude decir, no sé que pasó con las fotos cuando las ví de nuevo estaban todas tiradas en el piso, alcé la mirada y vi como Gissela se reía, sentía como estaban cayendo mis lagrimas, Jacob estaba con otra en Italia, por eso era que no quería quedarse, para estar con ella, un negocio nunca duraba tanto, y él solo iba a cerrarlo, seguro estaban en una Luna de miel, como la que nosotros nunca pudimos terminar, o seguro era un cualquiera, una mujer de solo un momento, pero eso no explicaba porque nuestra relación estaba rota, porque yo me sentía tan vacía estando a su lado**_

_**-Maldita que le hiciste!- gritó Eli abrazándome, ok, estaba llorando y haciendo el ridículo frente a todo el mundo y todo lo estaban grabando, tomé de la mano a Eli antes de que siguiera con su lenguaje de camionero, era tan parecida a Rosalie y salimos de ahí, yo no veía mucho gracias a las lagrimas, pero llegamos rápido con el chofer y entramos al carro**_

_**-Ya Nessie, puede que eso sea mentira, un montaje, tal vez ni sea él Ness, deja que te lo explique él**_

_**Sabía que no había más explicación, había otra mujer, todo resultaba tan claro ahora, le conté todo lo que pasaba a Eli, y ella me dio la razón, había otra razón, ya mas tranquila me acosté junto a ella y nos quedamos dormidas….**_

_**-Nessie despierta porfavor! – escuché la voz llorosa de Eli**_

_**-Que paso? – dije aún dormida**_

_**-Max y Sophi tuvieron un accidente en el auto, Sophi está bien, solo tiene algunas magulladuras y se rompió el brazo, Max tiene mucho líquido en los pulmones y aún no reacciona al parecer tiene algo en su cerebro no sé tu papa le está haciendo pruebas, pero tengo que irme, hable con Kim, dijo que Tom pasaba por mí en cuanto tuviera listo el avión y ya está abajo, no te quise despertar para que descansaras un poco más, es domingo Kim dijo que hoy no ibas a la oficina**_

_**-Lo sé- me levanté rápidamente, Mery estaba junto a la maleta jugando con un pequeño caballito de madera- ¿Te acompaño a la pista?, no llores Eli él estará bien, papa sabe lo que hace cuando llegues lo tendrás de vuelta**_

_**-No, no vayas, Tom vuela conmigo y ya no hay nadie que te traiga, quédate aquí porfavor – la puerta sonó era Tom, entró y recogió la maleta – No estarás mucho tiempo sola, le he dicho a Kim que se pase por aquí, dijo que terminaba de hacer unas cosas y venía, deja que te acompañe – me abrazo – Te quiero Ness, deberías ir a casa y pasar unos días con nosotros, te hará bien descansar**_

_**-Lo pensaré, también te quiero, me mantienes informada de todo lo que pase por favor**_

_**Ahora había quedado sola completamente, el apartamento derrepente se sentía tan grande, aunque era cerca del medio día abrí una botella de vino, tomé una copa y fui directo a la sala, ví todos los cds que teníamos, hasta que encontré lo que necesitaba, la estúpida canción de Celine Dion… ¿Por qué cuando uno estaba triste buscaba música que te ponía peor?, no lo sé pero quería escuchar esta canción una y otra vez, saqué el Cd, lo coloqué dentro del reproductor, lo puse para que repitiera la canción 10 del cd, y comenzó a sonar, serví una gran copa de vino y me la tomé de golpe, seguí buscando que otra cosa podía hacer, hasta que ví los videos de la familia, perfecto, viejos tiempo para terminar de romperme, saqué toda la colección y comencé con el que decía "cumpleaños 7 Nessie", lo coloqué para verlo en el televisor y comenzó a pasar mi fiesta de cumpleaños, era una niña aún, todos se veían tan jóvenes, Anthony era un pequeño y tierno bebe, nadie sabía ahí que iba a crecer para convertirse en un fastidio, Jacob ese día me estrelló el pastel en la cara, y yo lloré, mi papa quería ahorcarlo y mi mamá regañando a mi papa enfrente a la cámara, atrás estaba el tío Emmett haciendo como si se ahorcara el mismo…. Luego de mas pelea la abuela obligó a Jacob Josué a disculparse y la tía Alice empezó a gritar que me diera un beso; viendo dese afuera todo mi familia estaba bien pero bien loca.**_

_**Serví otra copa de vino mientras comenzaban mas videos y videos, llenos de recuerdos preciosos, fiestas de cumpleaños, reuniones familiares, eventos, de todo había ahí y siempre donde estaba yo estaba Jacob Josué, mi fiesta de doce años comenzó, menos mal y mejoré con lo años porque en esa época no era tan bonita, ni Jacob Josué…. Reí al verlo aún con su carita de niño, ese día me dio mi primer beso, estúpido, era la única persona que había besado en toda mi vida, serví otra copa de vino y la tomé sin respirar, tendría que ir por otra botella…**_

_**Ya habíamos pasado varios cumpleaños, ahora iba por los quince, y había visto los de Anthony, habían 1 botella vacía y apunto de acabarse, y sentía tanto sueño, pero a pesar de los mareos cambie el video por el de nuestra boda, este era el que quería ver, el video comenzó cuando Alice le estaba gritando a todo el mundo para que ayudara a arreglar la terraza, y los mareos se hicieron mas fuertes, veía borroso y doble a la vez, me tiré al pisó y coloqué mi cabeza sobre la pequeña mesita que había frente al televisor y ahí me quede dormida.**_

_**Sentí unos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor, y ese olor, tenía tanto sin sentirlo, abrí los ojos y ya no estaba sobre la alfombra, Jacob me miraba son el ceño fruncido**_

_**-Hola – fue lo único que pude decir, me sentía mal muy muy mal, la cabeza me iba a estallar, tantos años usando casco para que no le pasara nada a mi cerebro y estaba segura que iba a morir cuando terminara de explotar mi cabeza- Jacob ¿puedes apagar la luz por favor?, no lo soporto**_

_**En completo silencio, cosa que agradecí, me dejó sobre la cama y apagó las luces de la habitación, cerré mis ojos de nuevo pero ya no podía dormir, a pesar de que veía solo oscuridad, dí media vuelta y sentí como si callera, estaba tan mareada, maldito vino**_

_**-¿Dónde estás?- me sentía tan mareada que la voz me sonaba extraña**_

_**-Aquí – respondió inmediatamente y sentí como si golpearan mi cabeza con algo muy duro, su voz era aún más grave de lo normal, aunque hablaba muy bajito me afectaba bastante**_

_**-Creo que no deberías hablar nunca más-le dije colocando muchas almohadas en la cabeza – estoy tan mareada**_

_**-Creo que si te das una ducha te sentirías un poco mejor – susurro – Lo sé – le respondí y traté de levantarme, pero caí de nuevo en la cama, el mareo no me estaba ayudando en nada – Auchhh – dije y comencé a llorar, derrepente me sentí como una niña que se caía de su bicicleta, necesitaba tanto un abrazo, el mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y yo caía con él, y no había nadie ahí para sujetarme, lo brazos de Jacob me sujetaron desde la cintura, y yo lo abrace, esto era lo que necesitaba**_

_**-Te ayudaré a llegar a la tina – susurró, me cargó de nuevo y me dejó en la tina- puedes hacerlo sola verdad? – me preguntó, en su cara aún se veía la tristeza**_

_**-Creo que no puedo – le dije cuando vi dos Jacob - ¿Por qué estas triste?**_

_**-Ven- dijo y me ayudó a quitar la ropa, me sentí mucho mejor sin la ropa, me dolía hasta la piel – No me gusta verte así Nessie, ¿Por qué tomaste tanto?**_

_**-Es que ayer estaba en esa cena de beneficencia – comencé a decirle mientras el abría la llave para que la tina comenzara a llenarse- y llegó esa reporte con su lengua viperina, y me dio esas fotografías tuyas con esa mujer en Italia – que bien, volvía a sentirme con una niña, y ahora no podía dejar de llorar – y la besabas, y la tocabas como yo quería que lo hicieras conmigo ese día que te preparé la cena, y te fuiste con ella sin impórtate que Eli estaba aquí, y ahora toda la familia ya sabe que estás con otra y que nuestra vida es una perfecta porquería – terminé de decir, y sentía como si me hubiese quitado mucho peso de mi espalda**_

_**-Nessie – dijo él aún con esa tristeza – creo que lo mejor es que no hablemos de eso en este momento – cerró la llave – te dejo un momento para buscar algo para que te seques**_

_**Abracé mis piernas con mis manos, el agua estaba tan fría que creo que me estaba colocando morada, pero por lo menos eso lograba que dejara de pensar en el intenso dolor de cabeza, Jacob no quería hablar de eso, porque yo estaba borracha, eso era todo, era mi última noche con él, así que la provecharía al máximo sin importarme el estúpido dolor de cabeza , o los mareos, o la descoordinación que sentía, Jacob llegó con una toalla y yo me levante, ví como sus ojos iban desde abajo hasta arriba y tragaba con dificultad, perfecto, por lo menos aun sentía atracción física por mi, me ayudó a salir de la bañera y me envolvió en la toalla, era hora de actuar.**_

_**Me volvió a levantar como si fuera una pluma y yo pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y deje mi cabeza en su pecho, estaba tan caliente que era un alivio para mi hacer eso, me dejó de nuevo sobre la cama y se fue, perfecto que idiota era, lo había dejado ir, cerré mis ojos en un intento de frenar las lagrimas, hay que ver que si era estúpida.**_

_**-¿Crees que esto estará bien?- entró de nuevo a la habitación y me enseño una pequeña bata de seda, eran unas de mis pijamas favoritas, así que le hice señas de que sí, me senté en la cama y el se acercó, sentía su calor, y quería más de él; así que me acerque y le pase mis manos por su cuello**_

_**-Ness, creo que así no voy a poder ayudarte a terminar de vestirte – me dijo, estaba nervioso**_

_**-Lo sé, para lo que voy a hacer ahorita no se necesita vestirse**_

_**Me senté en su regazó, tratando de no pensar en el maldito dolor de cabeza, solo pensar en sus labios y en su calor**_

_**-Nessie, creo que no es – dijo pero yo lo interrumpí con mi beso… no me había dado cuenta como extrañaba sus labios, él permanecía quieto, no quería besarme, así que yo comencé a dejar una línea de besos por su mandíbula y llegue hasta su oreja, dejé a mis dientes mordisquearla un poco, si con esto no lo excitaba no lo iba a hacer nunca, pude notar como tenía apretado sus dientes, se estaba resistiendo, así que me levanté un poco y me quité la toalla, estaba completamente desnuda a horcajadas de él, y sentía como estaba logrando mi objetivo**_

_**-Jake por favor… te necesito – le susurré en el oído y el gruño, quería levantarme y hacer el baile de la victoria que hacía el cuándo ganaban un partido en el instituto, pero si no seguía con mis juegos perdería la guerra, volví a su boca y logré que me besará, me sentía tan plena que no pude evitar reir, y el rió conmigo sin saber porque**_

_**-Somos un par de tontos- dijo acariciando mi mejilla y mirándome con esos hermosos ojos**_

_**-Jake, hazme el amor, como antes, hazme sentir tuya de nuevo – coloqué mi manó en su pecho, y noté como subía y bajaba muy rápido, miré sus ojos y vi la duda en ellos, así que me acerqué y lo bese esperando su rechazo, pero no fue así, el abrió su labios y comenzó a besarme también, y luego comenzó a jugar con mi lengua hasta que el beso se hizo mas y mas apasionado. Con movimientos torpes comencé a desabrochar su camisa, quería sentir cada musculo de su piel; pero él no tenía paciencia y haló todos los botones, y así pude sacar su camisa y besar su pecho y acariciar su brazos, el no dejaba de acariciar mi espalda.**_

_**Bajé mis manos hasta su erección, y la acaricié, el comenzó a gemir, me encantaba tener ese poder sobre el**_

_**-Ness… si sigues.. no puedo- dijo entre gemidos, y yo lo dejé tranquilo esa no era la idea así que subí un poco mas y desabroche sus pantalones y volví a besarlo, aún recordaba esos días en donde solo hacíamos largas sesiones de besos, y habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que no habían mejores besos que los nuestros y era verdad, sus labios eran tan suaves, tan dulces y exquisitos que podía estar todo el día probándolos**_

_**Comenzó a tocar mis pechos, y eso se sentía muy bien, cuanto extrañaba sus caricias, comencé a moverme sobre su erección, sabía que esto lo iba a volver loco, y comencé a gemir, derrepente sentía como me faltaba el aire, quería sentirlo adentro, lo necesitaba como el poco aire que respiraba.**_

_**Y él como si leyera mi pensamiento me recostó sobre la cama**_

_**-Te dije que si seguías con eso no iba aguantar- dijo entre jadeos – así que es mejor que estés ahí y me dejes disfrutar de tu piel- empezó a lamer mis pechos, y a dejar besos por todo mi abdomen, era tan difícil seguir con esta dulce tortura - Jake…. por favor ya… quierooo!...**_

_**El seguía dejando besos y bajo hasta mi centro y comenzó a dejar pequeños besos… eso si que era una tortura insoportable**_

_**-Jacob por favor, no puedo mas enserio por favor- dije sin respirar**_

_**-¿Dime que quieres?- dijo introduciendo su lengua en mi – Ohhh! – jadié, no me esperaba eso**_

_**-¿Lo estas disfrutando?- me preguntó dejando su aliento en mi humedad, se sentí tan bien que lo único que podía pronunciar eran gemidos de placer- Respóndeme – dijo alejándose completamente de mí**_

_**-Jake claro que sí – dije asustada, no me iba a dejar así – Pensé que te estaba torturando demasiado para tu gusto- dijo con una sonrisa que tenía mucho sin ver, se levantó y se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior….. y sonreí, no me iba a dejar así él seguro estaba muchísimo pero que yo y su… su.. lo delataba**_

_**Se acercó lentamente y se puso sobre mí, sus ojos tenían ese brillo divertido que añoraba, y con esa sonrisa pensé que me iba a fundir en la cama**_

_**-¿Que quieres?- preguntó mientras me besaba otra vez y rozaba con la punta del pene mi centro – no me has respondido**_

_**-Ohh!Jake porfavorr ya bastaaa – le dije, estaba torturándome demasiado - ¿Quieres que pare?- me preguntó dejando de besarme**_

_**-NOoo! – dije desesperada- te quiero a ti dentro de mi… porfavor- le dije y el se hundió completamente dentro de mí, era maravillosooooo, lo extrañaba con mi vida, comenzó a moverse dentro de mi, la fricción nos estaba llevando al paraíso hasta que sentí que estaba por terminar**_

_**-Jakee… no pued..- dije jadeando, el seguía con sus embestidas, hasta que levanto mi cadera y me penetro mas profundo ahí llegamos juntos al cielo… Jake paro un poco y me miró con esa sonrisa maravillosa y salió de mí, espere un momento para poder hablar, las sensaciones de placer y el calor aún pasaban por todo mi cuerpo, el recostó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras nuestras respiraciones llegaban a su punto normal, y yo con la estúpida sonrisa aún no podía creer la buena borrachera que me había pegado...**_


End file.
